¿KAMES? ESPERA, ¿QUÉ?
by ashley.herrera.509
Summary: James acaba de mudarse a Minnesota y odia no estar en Los Angeles con sus dos mejores amigos Carlos y Logan; hasta que ve a un rubio ojos verdes caminando por delante de su auto. Ahora James no puede dejar de pensar en el rubio. ¿Qué va a hacer? Por: /s/9563815/1/Kames-Wait-What
1. Prólogo

_James acaba de mudarse a Minnesota y odia no estar en Los Angeles con sus dos mejores amigos Carlos y Logan; hasta que ve a un rubio ojos verdes _

_caminando por delante de su auto. Ahora James no puede dejar de pensar en el rubio. ¿Qué va a hacer? _

_Por: _ s/9563815/1/Kames-Wait-What


	2. Día 1

Día 1

Me acababa de mudar a un pueblo atrasado y poco habitado en Minnesota. No podía creer que mi madre "Reina del Maquillaje" decidiera mover su trono a este lugar.

¡James, baja aquí en este instante! - mi madre gritó desde la cocina.

Está bien, ya voy. - le grité de vuelta. Deseaba estar en Los Angeles, extrañaba tanto el sol y el calor…

Bajé para ver a mi madre en el teléfono, gritándole a alguien por descuidar un envío o algo. Al menos creí que eso hacía.

Hey James.

Hola mamá, ¿Qué quieres?

Bueno, en más o menos una hora iremos a comprar las cosas que llevarás a la escuela. Comienzas clases mañana.

Espera, ¿Qué? ¿¡Comienzo clases mañana!? Pensé que comenzaba el lunes, ¡No estoy listo! - dije quejándome. No quería ir en lo absoluto, quería regresar a Los Angeles donde estaban Carlos y Logan, mis dos mejores amigos desde pre-jardín.

Bueno, adivina que harás mañana. Nada de "si"s, "y"s ni "pero"s acerca de esto.

¡Pero no tengo amigos aquí! ¿No me puedes dar dos días para salir y hacer amigos? Así tendré alguien en la escuela con quien estar en clases y en la hora del almuerzo.

Nope, puedes intentar hacer amigos mientras estamos en el centro comercial si estás tan desesperado. Ahora alístate.

Está bien. Enseguida vuelvo. - dije con mi mejor cara de perro triste. Mamá no se lo comió. Bueno, estaba jodido. Pensé en cómo podía hacer amigos mientras subía a cambiarme y alistarme.

¡Está bien mamá, vamos! - dije mientras salía de mi habitación, entonces recordé, que era gay, ¿Cómo es que a alguien le agradaré? A las únicas personas que conocía era a Carlos y a Logan. ¡Mierda! Estaba completamente jodido, sin importar de qué manera lo viera.

- _Recuerdo_ -

Tenía catorce y besé a Logan. Mi mejor amigo. Todo lo que pude pensar era "¡Joder! ¿Qué acabé de hacer?" le acababa de decir que era gay y luego lo besé, él ahora debía estar pensando que gustaba de él.

Uhm, ¿Está bien? ¿Así que eres gay y gustas de mí? Tranquilo, yo también soy gay, pero no me gustas de esa forma James, en verdad a mi me gusta Carlos, ¿sí? - Logan dijo lo cual me alivió porque ahora sabía que Logan y Carlos podían salir ya que a Carlos también le gustaba Logan de esa forma.

Uhm, está bien, así que… no sé de dónde salió eso. Y gracias a Dios, sólo quiero que sepas que no me gustas de esa forma tampoco, pero a Carlos sí le gustas de esa forma. ¿Quieres hablar de esto luego? ¿Está bien? - dije con alivio.

Está bien. Te veo luego.

Adiós. - dije mientras me alejaba.

_- Fin del recuerdo -_

Espera, podía simplemente mandarles un mensaje preguntándoles qué hacer. No, mejor le preguntaría a Logan, él probablemente no mencionaría lo que pasó y Carlos sí… ¡Wow! Aún no podía creer que hayan estado saliendo por casi tres años y medio.

Oh sí, estábamos en el centro comercial. "Espera, ¿Quién es ese?" pensé cuando un chico rubio con asombrosos ojos verdes pasó por delante del auto. Se sentó ahí hasta que su madre gritó su nombre mientras ella salía del auto, sacándome del trance.

¿Huh?

Vmos James, si no sales ahora irás a la escuela en shorts y una camiseta en este frío. - dijo ella sabiendo que saldría del carro.

Ok, ya algo. - dije mientras salía corriendo del auto para alcanzar a su madre, quien estaba casi en la puerta del centro comercial.

Tan pronto como estábamos dentro del centro comercial, mi madre y yo partimos. Así que puedo ir a Hollister, y comprar ropa nueva. Espero ver al rubio de nuevo.

Estaba caminando por las tiendas para encontrar nueva ropa que probarse. Finalmente encontró suficiente para probarse así que caminó a los vestidores en la parte de atrás de la tienda y mientras estaba girando por la esquina, chocó con un rubio. Mientras chocó con él, de alguna manera lo besó.


	3. Capítulo 2

Kendall POV

Este era probablemente el mejor beso que jamás haya tenido. Espera, no puedo hacer esto, estoy saliendo con Jo. Y eso es cuando la realidad vuelve. Así que lo aparté gentilmente y corrí a la caja tan rápido como fue posible. No miré hacia atrás pero sabía por la forma en que nos besamos que algo había ahí y necesito ir y hablar con alguien sobre eso. Entonces terminé en la caja registradora y me fui a casa y llamé a mis dos mejores amigos (no ayuda que uno de ellos sea mi novia pero eso es otra cosa) para que vinieran, así podíamos hablar de esto.

Mientras caminaba/corría a casa, los llamé para que llegarán allá lo antes posible. No preguntaron por qué habían hecho lo que les dije/pedí que hicieran. Sabía que ellos estarían ahí antes que yo de todos modos, pero fue sólo después de las 7 así que ellos podían haber estado comiendo, así que podían estar ahí después que yo, muy improbable pero aún así.

_En casa._

Seguro que estaban ahí en mi cuarto esperando como siempre hacen.

¿Qué pasa? Nos llamaste como si algo que te cambiara la vida te hubiera sucedido y no sabes como lidiar con eso. – dijo Camille. Sabía que ella estaba en lo correcto porque ella sabe de estas cosas y también ayudaba que ella estaba pasando por ahí cuando sucedió.

¿Cómo es que siempre sabes todas estas cosas?

Porque uno, puedo leerte y dos, vi lo que sucedió, así que tan pronto como vi eso, corrí aquí sabiendo que me llamarías diciéndome que viniera aquí lo más pronto posible. Y parece que te divertiste mucho con eso. – dijo, guiñándome u ojo después de terminar.

Espera, Kendall, ¿Qué pasó? Y Camille, ¿Podrías por favor decirme qué viste después de que Kendall explique lo que pasó por favor? – Jo dijo, preguntándose lo que Camille había dicho en la última oración. ¿Y qué? ¿Le guiñó?

Está bien Jo, no te molestes conmigo pero besé a alguien por accidente y fue un chico y fue increíble… – dije, esfumándose las palabras. Camille me interrumpió.

Sí, en verdad pareció un asombroso beso. Podía prácticamente ver los fuegos artificiales.

Espera, ¿Besaste a alguien y hubieron fuegos artificiales? Estoy tan feliz de que la única razón por la que estemos saliendo Kendall sea porque soy la capitana de las porristas y tú el capitán del equipo de fútbol y del equipo de hockey. También estoy feliz de que nuestros sentimientos hacia el otro sean sentimientos de mejores amigos. Así que vayamos ahora a lo bueno. ¿Estaba bueno? ¿Camille? – dijo, aliviándome de la preocupación de que ella me gritara y eso. Y ahora tenía curiosidad por los detalles.

Sí, estaba muy bueno y creo que es el chico nuevo de la escuela. Hablé con él el otro día. Y como yo soy yo, podía al menos decir que él es bisexual, como Kendork aquí que rompió el beso porque volvió a la realidad luego de un beso de cinco segundos. Así que le doy al menos una semana hasta que ustedes dos terminen y al menos un mes hasta que ellos estén juntos. Y al menos dos meses hasta que estén cogiendo. – dijo un poco afectadamente. Secuestrándome de mi pensamiento.

Espera, ¿Qué? Camille, no voy a terminar con Jo sólo por un chico. – dije mirando a Jo.

¿Quién dijo que no quería terminar contigo porque Estoy cansada de pretender? Así que, ¿Qué crees Kendall? Estoy cansada de pretender. Estamos cansados de pretender estar juntos. Camille, cambia nuestro estado a terminados en este momento – dijo Jo sabiendo que esto sería lo mejor para nosotros. Sabía que estaba en lo correcto, ahora nosotros tenemos que hacer conocer mañana que ella y yo ya no estamos saliendo.

Está bien, entonces ¿Crees que esto será lo mejor para nosotros?

Sí, estoy bastante segura. Ahora, ve y encuentra a tu hombre. – dijo Jo asegurándose de que la escuchara correctamente.

Cam, ¿Crees que esto es lo mejor?

Sí, como dijo Jo, ve y encuentra a tu hombre. – dijo Camille.

Pero lo alejé. ¿Qué si piensa que no le gusto? – dije preocupado.

Solucionaremos ese problema cuando lleguemos ahí. Pero ahora necesitas irte a encontrarlo y hablarlo. ¡Así que VE! – Cam dijo/gritó hacia el final de su oración.

Está bien, volveré luego. ¿Seguirán aquí, así podré hablarles de lo que pasó luego?

¡SÍ! ¡KENDALL! ¡AHORA VE! – Jo gritó.

Y con eso salí corriendo de la casa dejando a Cam y Jo en mi habitación. Corrí al centro comercial. Corrí por todas partes buscándolo pero no lo encontré. Me pregunto si estará viviendo en el casa recientemente comprada al final de la calle… Ese lugar es enorme y sí decían que el chico nuevo tenía _dinero_. Está bien, así que ahora necesito ir allá y ver si vive ahí.

Corrí tan rápido como podía hasta que llegué a la puerta de enfrente. Este lugar es gigantesco. Está bien, sólo toca a la puerta. Toqué a la puerta y él me respondió. Todo lo que puedo pensar es en lo bueno que estaba y cómo sentía que se estaba prendiendo, ¿en llamas? No lo sé, todo lo que quiero hacer ahora es besarlo de nuevo…

James POV

_Más tarde en Hollister_

Oh Dios mío, lo estoy besando. Me siento como si me estuviera derritiendo. Se siente asombroso. Me pregunto si se siente de la misma forma.

¿Se está apartando? ¿Y corrió? Umm… ¿Qué? Está bien, pensaré en esto más tarde. Justo ahora sólo debo probarme esta ropa y pagarla. Entonces podré irme a casa y llamar a Carlos y Logan para hablar sobre esto.

_En su casa._

"Está bien, tiempo para llamar por Skype a Carlos y Logan" – pensó mientras entraba a la casa. Sólo para descubrir de que no tendría que usar Skype porque ellos estaban ahí.

¡Logan! ¡Carlos! ¿Qué están haciendo los dos aquí? – dije preguntándome mientras corría a abrazarlos.

Bueno, mi mamá y mi papá consiguieron trabajo aquí. Así que nos mudamos aquí para poder terminar el año, juntos. – Logan dijo felizmente.

Y mi mamá y mi papá dijeron que me podía mudar aquí con él por esto. – dijo felizmente sosteniendo su mano con un anillo en ella.

Oh mi Dios, Carlos, ¡tú y Logan están comprometidos! – dije tan feliz.

Sí, bueno es tiempo de hablar sobre ti y ese rubio que besaste en Hollister. Entonces, ¿Quién es él? – Logan dijo con curiosidad.

Bueno, no lo conozco. Me enamoré más o menos de él y nos besamos. Fue el beso más asombroso que jamás haya tenido. Lo único malo fue que me empujó pero no fue un empujón, fue un empuje suave pero me sorprendió, y luego corrió. Y Logan, ¿Cómo sabes del beso? – dije.

Oh mi Dios. Eso es tan asombroso y sabemos porque estábamos caminando cerca de ti en Hollister. Con una de mis amigas que conocía el verano pasado en el campamento de actuación y canto. – Carlos dijo.

Sí, fuimos al centro comercial para salir contigo pero no queríamos interrumpirte y además la amiga de Carlos corrió cuando los vio, diciendo que era su mejor amigo y que necesitaba ir a casa para hablar con él sobre esto. Así que vinimos aquí y te esperamos hasta que llegaras a casa así podríamos hablar sobre eso. – dijo Logan con una sonrisa.

Alguien toca a la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, el rubio del que no podía dejar de pensar. Y en este momento todo lo que puedo pensar es en lo bueno que está y cómo sentía que se estaba prendiendo, ¿en llamas? No lo sé, todo lo que quiero hacer ahora es besarlo de nuevo…


End file.
